


Adventures with little Dan

by Vampgirl236



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Dan, Caring Phil, Daddy Phil, Gen, Little Dan, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Dan, cute Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: Dan is a little and Phil takes care of him as best he can.. That doesn't mean there aren't any bumps in the road!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.. SOOO.. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything. I've been pretty busy. 
> 
> This is my first Phanfic, so I hope you like it!!

 Ugh..  What time was it? Phil sat up in bed and looked at his alarm clock. 

The screen blinked three am in bright red. Phil groaned as he rolled out of bed, and started walking down the hall trying to find the noise that had woken him up.

 

  Walking into the bathroom, Phil rubbed his eyes trying to Ajust to the light. 

Finally his eyes landed on the cause of the noise.

      On the floor of the bathroom, heaving into the toilet was Dan. He looked completely misrible, as he emptied his stomach into the bowl. Phil quickly knealed down next to him and started rubbing his back.

Once Dan had stopped, he lifted his head to look at Phil pleadingly. 

  "Daddy?" He whimpered.  "Shhh it's ok bear." Phil replied, taking the boy into his arms.

Dan automaticly wrapped himself around Phil, a silent plead to be picked up. Phil complied, grunting softly as he stood up and Balanced the younger boy on his hip.

Going to the kitchen, Phil put Dan down on the counter and quickly got him a glass of water. Dan drank about half. Phil tryed to get him to drink more but he pouted and turned his head away.

   Sighing Phil pick his boy up again and walking to his room.   Laying Dan down on the bed, he started to walk away to gather  the supplies needed when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Daddy stay." Dan demanded, tears forming in his eyes.

    "I'll be right back love. I just need to get you something more comfy to sleep in" Phil replied, running a hand through Dan's soft hair.

  Dan pouted but let go of his Daddy's wrist and reached for his teddy bear that was on the floor. Phil picked up the bear and handed it to Dan, smiling as the boy clutched it tightly to his chest. 

  Walking over to the dresser he pulled out the supplies to get the boy ready for bed. Coming back to the bed he swiftly changed Dan into a diaper and one of his over sized hoodies.

 Getting onto the bed he helped Dan scoot up and get under the covers. Dan cuddled into Phil's side, and rested his head on the older boy's chest.

  Smiling down at his baby Phil reached over to grab Dan's paci from the night stand and place it in the little's mouth. 

"Good night bear, I love you" Phil said as he placed a kiss onto Dan's head. 

   "Night Daddy, love you too" Dan mumbled behind his pacifier before drifting of into a deep sleep.

Phil fell asleep not long after, thinking about how lucky he was.

 

          Yes, he was a lucky man.


	2. Requests?

Hi guys! I know i haven't worked on this fic in a while.. But i'm ready to start posting more regularly again! So i'm going to be taking requests. Any non-sexual age play, De-aging, cuddling/snuggling, sick, or just fluff fics are welcome! 

I'll write Dan and Phil fics, supernatural fics, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark fics, Merlin fics, and Sherlock fics! 

I only write platonic fan fiction so nothing sexual please!   
I am so excited to start on your prompts!! I'll let you know when your prompt is posted so you can go read it!  
I can't wait to hear what ya'll have in mind! 

Thank you! - Vampgirl236


End file.
